Amor bajo el Agua
by Melody Winning
Summary: Historia de una sirena... entusiasmada por conocer la tierra, y tambien el Amor! una historia romantica y divertida!
1. ¿Que haré? ¿que le diré? ¿me hablará?

En este capitulo podran apreciar la vida de una sirena, Aquamarine, las verdades y mentiras, y lo que la separa del otro mundo, la tierra, su familia y todo el maravilloso mundo que se encuentra bajo al agua, pero todo podria cambiar gracias a alguien, y a algo que ella desconoce, el AMOR

* * *

**_"¿Que haré¿que le diré¿me hablará?"_**

Son hermosas las cosas que puedes encontrar aquí, tan brillante y hermosas como el diamante, los magos y hechiceras tiran muchas cosas a este lago, mis padres los desprecian por ser diferentes, por ser malvados, solo basta con salir a la superficie y sentarse aquí en la roca en la que estoy, cubierta de hermosas estrellas de mar, ellas pueden hablarte por horas al oido, les gusta mucho alagar a los habitantes del agua, como yo, sentarse aquí y ver hacia delante, el magnifico castillo, cada año cientos de magos cruzan sus puertas, los mismos magos que mi familia detesta y que tal vez yo también deteste.

En el mar todo es diferente, pacifico y sereno, pero siento deseos de salir, de conocer el otro mundo, el que parece esperarme con los brazos abiertos, cada año al ver a todos esos chicos con sus tunicas negras pasando por aquí, siento el deseo aun mas fuerte de salir, de caminar en la tierra, o de volar en una escoba, pero ellos no pueden verme, mis familia dice que seria de muy mal gusto hablar con algún mago, seria tan vergonzoso, pero me encantaria que me contaran mas, mas de eso que se encuntra fuera del agua, sin embargo ellos no conocen mi mundo, y mucho menos a mi, tal vez porque piensan que somos tan diferentes, lo mismo que aquí piensan de ellos, pero yo no le tengo miedo a lo diferente, esto me causa aun mas curiosidad.

Junto todos los artefactos que encuentro tirados en el suelo, en el suelo del mar, todos los que tiran o se caen de arriva, los recojo y los guardo en una cueva, que esta cerca de mi cueva, o mi casa como dirian los muggles. Allí tengo aproximadamente 27 cosas guardadas, cosas brillantes y de colores, todavía no entiendo como pueden tirar cosas tan hermosas.

Eh escuchado, o mas bien, me han contado mis amigos que en el castillo de Hogwarts, la escuela de la que les hable, se esta celebrando el Torneo de los tres Magos, donde se reuniran muchos magos de diferentes escuelas, y elijiran a solo tres para representar a los colegios, la segunda prueva se hara aquí en el lago, pero faltan unos meses para que comience, estoy ansiosa por ver como se las arreglan para poder respirar aquí dentro.

Existen dos clases de sirenas, las que son completamente sirenas y las que son mitad humanas, por supuesto ademas de sirenas hay tritones, con ellos sucede lo mismo. Mi familia esta compuesta por mi madre, Marina, mi padre, Ulises, y mi hermanita, Burbuja, todos ellos son criaturas completas no como yo que soy mitad humana. La diferencia entre ambas es que las sirenas mitad humanas al salir de la superficie pueden convertirse en humanos, para poder saber si eres mitad humana se fijan en la palma de tu mano, si tienes media estrella es porque lo eres, yo nunca eh intentado salir del agua, pero estos últimos meses lo eh pensado mucho, a decir verdad casi lo intento, pero mis padres me detuvieron, ellos tienen razon, que haria yo allí arriva sola sin nadie a mi lado, ellos siempre estuvieron a mi lado y no puedo dejarlos solo por mi curiosidad de ver lo que siente tener piernas y poder caminar en la tierra.

Por las noches, me gusta salir a la superficie y sentarme aquí en la piedra para poder apreciar lo maravilloso que se ve el castillo iluminado por cientos de luces resplandecientes, y cantar con mi hermosa voz a luz de la luna mi cancion:

Mientras la luna se encuntra en el cielo

Y los magos en la tierra

Yo estoy en el agua, viendo las estrellas

Sentada mientras las luces… brillan sin parar

Alegre por este día, que nunca voy a olvidar…

Los misterios que se esconden en la superficie

Aventuras y secretos que quiero decubrir

Junto a mis amigos quisiera compartir

Este sensación que deseo vivir…

Pero esa noche al terminar de cantar, pude ver por el reflejo de una luz a un chico, sentado bajo un arbol, que escuchaba mi melodía, pero que por su mirada podia verse que se sentia muy triste y solo, al igual que yo, unas gotas de agua salian de sus ojos y recorrian toda su cara, el se fue acercando, de apoco, con cuidado, "que haré?, que le dire?, me hablara?" esas preguntas rebotaron en mi cabeza por un par de instantes, el estaba llegando a la orilla, y parecia que tenia todas las intenciones de conocerme.

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Sabes que Harry, no te creo! No puedo creer que seas tan agoísta conmigo! – dijo Ron, con su cara del mismo color que su cabello

Pero Ron ya te lo dije, yo no puse mi nombre en el caliz! – le grito Harry, el no estaba mintiendo, pero como su mejor amigo podía desconfiar de el, acaso esto era amistad.

Vamos Harry, no tienes que mentir con nosotros, solo di la verdad – pronuncio Hermione mirandolo con sus hojos castaños, en los que se podía distinguir un sentimiento de desconfianza e inseguridad.

Ya les eh dicho la verdad, si fueran realmente mis amigos confiarian en mi!, y si no es así, yo ya no quiero ser su amigo! – grito Harry, yéndose a pasos agigantados de la sala común, dejando a Ron y Hermione pensativos, pero enojados, esta habi a sido la peor discusión de toda su vida juntos.

Es increíble como uno puedo cambiar de opinión tan rápido, cambiar de animo, eso es lo que me sucedió con Ron y Hermione, todavía no puedo creerlo, ellos son mis amigos, pero que digo ellos son mis unicos mejores amigos!, o tal vez lo eran. No ire a cenar, creo que necesito pensar al aire libre, solo. Caminó hacia el arbol que estaba junto al lago, y se limito a ver las estrellas, la luna. Un mundo diferente penso, al ver el agua calma del lago, lleno de seres diferentes, todos pensamos diferente, pero también sentimos cosas en común, como la amistad. Al recordar esto, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, de esos ojos verdes brillantes, que hoy parecian un mar tormentoso, debajo de los redondos cristales de sus lentes. Me eh quedado sin familia y ahora sin amigos, era tan cruel la vida, tan cruel que Harry no podía comprenderlo, y ahora estaba destinado a participar del torneo, del estupido "torneo de los tres magos", esto no tiene remedio, tengo la peor vida de todas, estoy solo, esa palara me atormenta en mis peores pesadillas, ojala pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, si tan solo pudiera, pero esta es la realidad y tengo que aceptarla.

Otra vez volvio a mirar el lago, secandose las lagrimas con la tunica, que habra ahí, ahí dentro, tal vez alguien este escuchandome, o que tonterias estoy disiendo, me estoy volviendo mas loco de lo que todos creen.

Y serre mis ojos, senti una melodía, una hermosa melodía, que parecia ser cantada por un angel. Daba la sensación de que este se sentia solo, al igual que yo penso, estaba triste y tenia deseos de descubrir un mundo en el que todo era diferente, al igual que Harry. Pero al abrir los ojos, pude ver increíblemente una figura, iluminada por la luz de la luna, arriva de una roca en el lago, con sus cabellos rubios moviendose con el viento, y sus ojos azules, como el cielo, como el agua. La hermosa figura le trajo curiosidad, su hermoso canto lo hizo sentir que no era el unico con problemas, con temores. Me acercare lentamente, penso, dando pequeños pasos en la tierra, "que haré?, que le dire?, me hablara?" esas preguntas se difuminaron en su mente por tan solo segundos, que parecieron eternos.

* * *

_Este es mi primer fic!! espero que les haya guatado a todos y que dejen su reviews es bastante diferente a todos los demas... y eso era lo que queria una historia diferente... de Amor! ... va a tener muchas fases como hermione&ron harry&cho aqua&harry aquaron y hermione&harry jaja todas las que pueda.. ya tengo toda una idea... espero que les guste muchisimo!!_

Besos... Melody Winning


	2. ¿Quién eres tú?

**¿Quien eres tú?**

Yo me acerqué también, nadando lentamente, ocultando mi cola bajo al agua, en la que se veía el reflejo de la luna llena. El mago también se acercaba, pero en un descuido tropezo contra una roca y se le cayeron los lentes al agua, quedo tumbado en el suelo, pero se lavanto rapidamente y se arrodillo frente a la orilla, yo nade hacia allí, estaba nerviosa o asustada, no lo se, pero sentia una sensación extraña.

Me… me puedes alcanzar mis anteojos? – me dijo tartamudeando, parecia asustado… tal vez penso que yo no lo entenderia porque cuendo le respondi cayo hacia atrás sobresaltado

Si, claro – conteste, con solo un movimiento de mi mano, una pequeña ola se originio, arrastrando los anteojos del chico hacia mi mano, luego se los entregue, las sirenas tenemos magia también, pero muy diferente a la de los magos, podemos controlar las olas por ejemplo.

Toma, estos son tus antipiojos?... – le dije, yo no conocia esa palabra, me agarro una vergüenza cuando el se hecho a reir a mi lado, cuando yo pronuncie "antipiojos"…

Anteojos, no antipiojos… - murmuro riendose

Oh lo siento! – mis uñas cambiaron a color rojo, ellas cambian de color con mis sentimientos y rojo era de vergüenza!.

No, perdoname, pero quien eres tu? – se veia asustado pero curioso.

Mi nombre es Aquamarine, y el tuyo? –

Me llamo Harry un gusto! – dijo estendiendome la mano… yo no entendia porque lo hacia…

Porque estiendes la mano? – estaba atónita

Es que haci se saluda, por lo menos aquí en Hogwarts – respondio

Ah bueno, si así lo hacen ustedes los magos… - y le di la mano, el me la estrecho

Que tu no eres de Hogwarts? Eres una hechicera verdad? Pero que haces en el agua a estas horas? - las palabras salian de su boca, muy rápido…

Espera no tantas preguntas!, recien te conozco, mi padre tenia razon, los magos son muy descorteces… - recordando a mi padre me di cuenta de que no le hubiera gustado que estuviera allí, pero yo queria estar aquí, con este chico, Harry, parecia amigable.

No fue mi intencion, no te vayas… - tenia deseos de que yo respondiera sus preguntas

Bueno para la pregunta numero uno, yo no soy de Hogwarts, para la numero dos, yo tampoco soy hechicera, y para la tres, yo vivo aquí, creo que ya estan todas no? – en ese momento pense que no me olvidaba de ninguna, o eso esperaba.

Y entonces que eres? – en su cara se podía ver la expresión de sorpresa. Todavía no había visto mi cola, o eso parecia, sino seria un tonto como para no darse cuenta de que soy una sirena.

Soy una sirena – dije, mostrandolo mi hermosa cola de color verde y azul… realmente era increíble.

Wow! Yo nunca vi una sirena, es verdaderamente sorprendente, pero no deberias estar dentro del agua? – el estaba tan entusiasmado como yo con las preguntas!, no me daba tiempo a preguntarle nada.

Deberia, pero me gusta salir por las noches a ver la estrellas y el castillo iluminado, mi familia y mis amigos no saben que estoy aquí – pero al pronunciar esto, otra vez, gotas de agua salian de los ojos del joven…

Porque chorreas? – le pregunte

Que?... ah lo dices por las lagrimas verdad? –

Que es eso.. laminas.. lapinas que dijiste? –

Lagrimas, salen de los ojos de las personas cuando estan tristes…-

Tu estas triste verdad? Al menos eso parecen demostrar tus ojos…- por fin pude hacer una pregunta… acabada de descubrir algo que yo no podía hacer… llorar.

Eh… si estoy triste… que tu nunca estuviste triste? –

Si, muchas veces, pero lo unico que sucede cuando estoy triste es que mis uñas cambien a un color azul oscuro, se ven realmente horribles! – el chico se hecho de nuevo a reir.

Jaja, eso es mejor que llorar, te lo aseguro –

Perdona si soy muy entrometida… pero porque estas triste?... te eh estado observando hace unas horas… - temi que eso lo ofendiera

Creo que eres muy curiosa, pero te lo dire, porque tu no vas a decirselo a nadie… es porque mis amigos se enojaron con migo… ya no tengo a nadie que me quiera… -

Y tu familia, ellos no te quieren? –

Yo, no tengo familia, ellos murieron–

Oh, lo siento, no quise ponerte triste, y que chorrearas de nuevo –

No te preocupes, esto me pasa a menudo, si tan solo tuviera alguien con quien hablar… alguien que confiara en mi no como los que yo pense que eran mis amigos – dijo sacandose los anteojos y limpiandolos, ya que estaban empañados por las lagrimas.

Y que crees que soy yo?... yo te estoy escuchando! No soy una gárgola parlante! Si quieres puedo ser tu amiga?– estaba un poco ofendida, pero en ese momento solo quería que el aceptara mi propuesta, queria conocer mas sobre el y sus amigos.

Bueno esta bien seremos amigos!...eres la unica que me ah

Escuchado, gracias!... – dijo, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

De nada, sabes… yo también necesitaba a alguien que me escuche, eh estado muy sola estas ultimas semanas, siento que nadie me entiende… -

Yo siento lo mismo, pero porque estas triste?-

Mi familia dice que los magos como tu, son detestables, que tiran cosas a nuestro hogar, no quiero ofenderte, pero una vez me cayo un balde en la cabeza, quise golpear al tonto chico que lo había tirado… pero no me dejaron salir… el punto es que aunque todos digan que somos muy diferentes… yo siento curiosidad por ser como ustedes, y poder caminar y volar en escoba… parece tan divertido! – dije riendo… estaba feliz, había encontrado a alguien que me escuche.

Es divertido! – me contesto el con una sonrisa, pero para mi no era divertido verlo, y saber que nunca podria hacerlo… y mi animo cambio rapidamente, sentia tristeza.

Que ustedes no pueden salir del agua? – pregunto Harry, al ver cambiar mi cara feliz por la triste.

Algunos no, pero yo si puedo, porque soy mitad humana, igual nunca lo haria mi padre me mataria si saliera de aquí, tal vez algún día, no lo se… - pensaba en la ultima vez que había intentado salir, sus padres le habían preguntado que haria allí arriva sola, pero ahora no estaba sola estaba con Harry.

Lo entiendo, pero si alguna vez quieres salir, puedo venir a buscarte, si es que no te ofendes…-

Claro que no! Empiezo a pensar que los humanos no son tan malos como todos dicen! –

Y yo pienso, que las sirenas no son tan feas como en los libros! – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Mas vale que así sea! Creo que debes irte, se deben preocupar por ti, y por mi!! – mirando el cielo, la luna estaba por ocultarse, y el sol por salir.

Tienes razon! Pero espera, podemos vernos otra vez, yo quisiera…- pero no termino su frase cuando alcanze a decir

Bueno, yo salgo todas las noches, cuando quieras venir estare ahí en la roca, es mi lugar favorito! – lo dije como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida

Bueno, Adios, nos veremos pronto! – y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo, mientras yo nadaba hacia mi cueva.

Las historias que me contaban en el mar, eran totalmente diferentes a lo que había visto la noche anterior, el era bueno, educado y amable, no parecia peligroso, esa fue mi mejor noche, tal vez algún día me animaria a ser como el, como Harry, o por lo menos debia intentarlo, no podía quedarse con esa curiosidad que estaba matandola.


End file.
